My Eating Disorder
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: Curahan hati seorang gadis penderita Anorexia & Bulimia Nervosa—Kalian tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Kalian tidak mengerti rasanya takut gemuk yang membuatku frustasi. Kalian tidak mengerti aku yang menginginkan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna sehingga aku harus menahan lapar dan memuntahkan makanan. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Cermin, mengapa pantulanmu begitu menghancurkanku?


My Eating Disorder

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Anorexia & Bulimia Nervosa, Jangan meniru apa yang diceritakan di dalam fanfic ini, Many more.

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

_Call it sickness. Call it madness. Call it obsession. _

_I don't care. _

_I still call it perfection._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan cermin besar dikamarku, mengamati tubuhku dengan sorot mata sendu dan penuh kebencian. Aku merasa seperti seeokor babi. Rasanya aku ingin meninju cermin besar di depanku hingga pecah.

Disana, tergambar sosok diriku yang bersurai merah muda, kulit yang berwarna putih, kedua mata yang tajam—kata orang-orang, kedua mataku seram—beriris hijau emerald, hidung yang mancung, pipi yang sedikit chubby, bibir merah—sedikit pucat—yang mungil.

Terlihat tubuhku yang yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dan sedikit gemuk.

Lemak disana-sini.

_Fuck!_

Percuma memiliki wajah yang cantik tetapi banyak kekurangan disana-sini yang membuatku seperti gadis yang menjijikan.

Memiliki tubuh seperti ini membuatku malu, dan membenci diriku sendiri. Padahal dulu ketika aku masih kecil, aku memiliki tubuh yang sempurna. Tanpa ada lemak keparat yang mengganggu.

Haha. Banyak sekali yang membuat diriku tidak sempurna, malu, dan semakin membenci diriku sendiri.

Dan aku selalu merasa kesepian. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak memiliki teman. Aku memiliki sahabat dan teman yang banyak. Tapi diantara mereka, tidak ada yang pernah memahami dan perduli denganku, sedangkan aku terus perduli dengan mereka. Hal itu menyebabkan aku merasa sendirian, dan kesepian.

Dulu, aku memiliki sahabat yang memahami dan perhatian terhadapku. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya, dan menganggapnya saudara. Tapi ketika aku sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu, ternyata dia bersama orang lain dan menganggapku tidak ada. Cih, penghianat.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi sahabat yang dapat mengerti diriku selain gadis pengkhianat itu.

Saat ini, aku memiliki sahabat yang cantik. Kalau dibandingkan dengannya, aku merasa minder. Dia begitu cantik dan kurus. Walaupun kurus dia memiliki tubuh yang seksi sehingga banyak pria yang memujanya. Gadis itu bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Sedangkan aku?

Ah terserah.

Yang jelas,

Aku benar-benar benci diriku dan kehidupanku.

_I fucking hate myself and I hate my life._

"Sakura!"

Ck, ada apa Mom memanggilku?

"Sakura Haruno! Cepat keluar kamar dan makan!"

Oh yeah, Mom mulai berteriak.

"Okay, Mom!" balasku berteriak.

xxx

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Disana kedua orangtua dan adik perempuanku—Sakuya Haruno—yang langsing, sedang duduk manis dengan berbagai makanan di meja makan.

Aku segera duduk dikursi yang kosong, lalu memakan makanan yang tersaji dengan lahap.

Setelah makananku yang jumlahnya banyak itu habis, aku membawa piring bekas makananku dan meletakannya di dapur, lalu kembali ke atas.

Di atas, aku tidak langsung ke kamar. Aku mengambil segelas air hangat, meminumnya sampai habis, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku berdiri di lantai kamar mandi, lalu membungkuk sejauh yang kubisa. Kubiarkan kedua lututku menekan perutku, hal itu memudahkanku untuk muntah. Aku mulai memasuki jari telunjuk kiriku ke tenggorokan, dan mengoreknya hingga aku mulai mual, lalu memuntahkan makanan yang tadi aku makan.

Heh, kau pikir semudah itu? Tidak.

Ketika aku muntah, makanan yang tadi kumakan tidak keluar seluruhnya. Aku harus melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Ketika aku sudah mulai kesulitan, aku kembali ke dapur lalu minum segelas air hangat, kembali ke kamar mandi, dan mengorek tenggorokan lagi.

Aku melakukan itu berulang-ulang hingga aku lelah dan makanan yang kumakan sudah keluar seluruhnya walaupun aku tidak terlalu yakin.

Setelah selesai, aku menyiram bekas muntahanku dilantai hingga bersih, lalu berkumur-kumur. Aku tidak akan menyikat gigiku, karena hal itu hanya memperburuk efek dari asam lambung.

Aku menatap wajahku di cermin. Terlihat wajah dan kedua mataku memerah, mataku juga sedikit berair. Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin, dan menepuk pelan kedua mataku yang sedikit bengkak dan merah. Lalu mengusap wajahku dengan handuk.

Mengapa aku tidak muntah di toilet? Karena dulu aku pernah mencobanya tapi itu kurang efektif bagiku. Dan aku lebih berhasil muntah di lantai walaupun hal itu sedikit merepotkan—karena aku harus memastikan lantai kamar mandi benar-benar bersih berkali-kali. Aku dulu hampir ketahuan Daddy dan Sakuya gara-gara di lantai kamar mandi ada bekas muntahan. Aku katakan saja kalau tadi aku mual, jadi aku muntah. Mereka percaya, namun Mom sedikit curiga. Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil menyakinkannya. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Jadi aku harus benar-benar teliti.

Mengapa sebelum muntah aku harus meminum air hangat? Karena air hangat membuatku lebih mudah untuk membuat makanan itu keluar.

Aku kesal, kenapa ketika aku muntah, aku tidak bisa langsung memuntahkan makanan itu seluruhnya. Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang hingga aku lelah, bahkan membuat jari telunjukku pegal? Cih, menyebalkan.

Setelah memastikan aku tidak menyisakan muntah di lantai, aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan kembali mengambil segelas air hangat dan meminumnya. Minum sehabis muntah, untuk mengganti cairan yang hilang.

xxx

Aku kembali ke kamar tidur, membaringkan tubuhku—yang sebenarnya sudah ideal—di ranjang, lalu menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

Andaikan aku bisa muntah setiap hari, dan prosesnya tidak terlalu sulit. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Karena ketika aku sudah muntah 2-3 hari, tenggorokanku akan kurang sensitif, dan akhirnya aku tidak bisa memuntahkan makanan.

Kalau seperti itu, aku malah mengatur jadwal makanku. Sehari aku tidak makan apapun—hanya minum air putih, besoknya aku makan dan terkadang memuntahkannya. Berulang-ulang seperti itu sampai aku bosan.

Sebenarnya berat badanku sudah ideal. Namun kalau dibanding dengan teman-temanku, aku masih merasa gemuk. Karena teman-temanku rata-rata underweight. Dan aku ingin underweight—berat badan dibawah normal—agar aku mendapatkan tubuh yang aku inginkan. Ideal tidak cukup bagiku karena aku masih melihat lemak disana-sini yang dipantulkan cermin.

Ketika berat badanku ideal, aku mempertahankannya dengan olahraga setiap hari, muntah hanya sesekali, dan meminum susu rendah lemak tinggi kalsium dua kali sehari setiap pagi dan siang/sore—setelah olahraga. Walaupun aku ingin kurus, aku juga ingin tumbuh tinggi.

Tapi sialnya, ternyata produk susu rendah lemak yang aku konsumsi mengandung alga merah yang tentunya membuat alergiku kambuh. Aku memiliki penyakit kulit psoriasis—penyakit autoimun yang mengenai kulit, ditandai dengan sisik yang berlapis berwarna keperakan, disertai dengan penebalan warna kemerahan dan rasa gatal atau perih. Dan dengan terpaksa, karena aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau penyakit kulitku yang baru sembuh itu kembali kambuh, aku berhenti meminum susu itu.

Berat badanku sudah ideal, dan aku berhasil mempertahankannya, walaupun terkadang berat badanku naik 1 kg, tapi aku akan berusaha menurunkannya kembali dengan tidak makan apapun seharian.

Suatu hari katika aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian di mall, aku merasa kesal dengan tubuhku. Aku mencoba beberapa pakaian di salah satu bilik kamar ganti bersama adikku. Ketika aku melepas pakaian, aku merasa ingin mati. Aku menatap pantulan tubuhku dicermin dan itu menjijikan. Walaupun berat badanku sudah ideal, tapi lemak-lemak sialan itu masih ada ditubuhku dan hal itu membuatku merasa seperti babi.

Lalu aku bertanya pada adikku. "Apakah aku terlihat kurus?"

Adikku tersenyum, dan menangguk. "Ya, Kakak terlihat kurus."

Aku terdiam dan bertanya dalam hati. '_Oh bernarkah? Heh, aku merasa tubuhku belum sempurna dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku_.'

Setelah membayar beberapa pakaian yang kubeli, aku kembali kerumah dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Kembali melakukan 'ritual' seperti dulu untuk mendapatkan berat badan yang aku inginkan. Yang pastinya, aku harus underweight. Ideal tidak membuatku tenang, karena ketika berat badanku naik walaupun hanya 1 kg, aku langsung merasa overweight dan itu menyiksaku.

Walaupun kedua orangtuaku mengatakan aku kurus, aku masih merasa gemuk. Karena hal itu memang terpantulkan di cermin.

Dietku memang tidak sehat, karena aku memang tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku memang sering membaca hal-hal tentang diet di internet, tapi itu semua tidak membantuku karena orangtuaku juga tidak membantu. Dan itu membuatku gila dan melakukan hal yang sungguh menyiksaku.

Ketika aku memuntahkan makanan, aku merasa begitu menjijikan sekaligus merasa sangat lega ketika makanan itu keluar.

Namun, ketika kesensitifan tenggorokanku berkurang, dan aku tidak bisa memuntahkan makanan, aku akan frustasi lalu merencanakan tidak makan apapun keesokan hari.

Yang menyebalkan, ketika aku terkena penyakit batuk dengan banyak lendir di tenggorokanku. Itu membuatku semakin susah memuntahkan makanan, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena terhalang dengan lendir sialan itu. Ketika aku kesulitan, aku langsung minum air hangat supaya memudahkanku untuk muntah.

Ketika aku tidak makan apapun seharian, aku begitu menderita karena perutku yang kelaparan sekaligus sangat senang ketika melihat angka timbanganku bergeser ke kiri.

Sepertinya aku menderita eating disorder—gangguan makan—yang bahkan aku tidak tahu masuk ketegori yang mana. Apakah aku mengidap anoreksia? Atau bulimia? Ah tidak. Tidak mungkin aku mengidap salah satu atau mungkin keduanya dari itu. Aku hanya terjebak dalam diet yang salah. Dan itu bukan berarti aku menderita eating disorder.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi penderita anoreksia yang berdiet hingga tubuhnya hanya tinggal tulang. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi penderita bulimia yang saking seringnya memuntahkan makanan, tenggorokannya akan menjadi otomatis memuntahkan isi perutnya ketika ia makan. Apalagi kedua penyakit jiwa itu dapat menyebabkan kematian.

Hah, sepertinya psikisku sedikit bermasalah. Aku merasa aneh dengan diriku. Apa aku harus ke psikiater? Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak apa-apa.

xxx

Kau tahu? Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah dengan diet yang menyiksa ini. Aku ingin seperti teman-temanku yang bisa makan sebanyak yang mereka mau tanpa harus naiknya berat badan. Aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin makan apapun yang aku mau. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut gemuk. Aku takut berat badanku naik. Aku takut apa yang aku usahakan selama ini sia-sia.

Aku pernah masuk ke rumah sakit ketika aku diare karena aku jarang makan dan hanya mengkonsumsi teh hijau. Aku sangat lemas, dan tekanan darahku rendah.

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap melakukan diet ekstrim dan tidak perduli dengan kesehatanku. Yang aku inginkan cuma satu. Aku ingin terlihat sempurna di cermin, dan berat badanku turun sesuai target. Dan aku pasti berhasil!

Terkadang, aku minum air dingin. Minum air dingin membuat tubuhku membakar kalori lebih banyak, karena tubuh harus bekerja lebih keras untuk menaikkan suhu tubuhku—yaitu sekitar 98 derajat. Dan aku juga mandi air dingin, karena untuk mengembalikan suhu tubuhku menjadi normal, tubuh harus membakar kalori.

Aku juga terkadang memakan makanan pedas, karena makanan pedas dapat membakar kalori dan meningkatkan metabolisme. Bahkan senyawa utama dalam cabai, yaitu kapsaisin, memiliki efek termogenik (peningkatan pengeluaran energi yang dapat membakar kalori bahkan tanpa adanya latihan). Tapi aku tidak boleh terlalu sering memakan makanan pedas, karena Daddy melarangku. Padahal aku adalah seorang pecinta makanan pedas.

Dan aku harus menghindari alkohol, karena alkohol adalah minuman yang berkalori tinggi.

Ketika aku makan berlebihan sampai kekenyangan, aku akan memuntahkan makanan itu.

Hah, aku lelah. Aku ingin berhenti dari semua ini. Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Sampai aku mati? Aku tidak tahu.

Aku bodoh. Aku bahkan mencari seluruh informasi dan dampak bagi penderita anoreksia dan bulimia. Aku pun juga mencari kisah-kisah para penderita kedua penyakit gangguan makan itu di internet. Tapi kenapa aku malah melakukannya?

Hei, walaupun aku melakukannya, bukan berarti aku menderita anoreksia maupun bulimia.

Pada prinsipnya, anoreksia dan bulimia dapat digolongkan sebagai penyakit yang sama, yaitu weight-phobia alias penderita yang benar-benar takut kalau berat badannya bertambah.

Secara harafiah, Anoreksia berarti kehilangan selera makan. Namun sebenarnya tidak semua penderita anoreksia kehilangan selera makannya. Perasaan takut gemuklah yang menyebabkan mereka menahan nafsu makan secara tidak wajar, hingga banyak yang akhirnya kehilangan selera makannya sama sekali dan tidak sadar kalau tubuh mereka benar-benar tinggal kulit berbalut tulang.

Sedangkan Bulimia adalah penyakit yang ditandai denganmakan secara berlebihan melebihi batas normal, kemudian memuntahkannya kembali untuk menjaga agar berat badan tidak naik. Dibandingkan penderita anoreksia yang dapat dikenali dengan mudah karena bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat kurus, penderita bulimia biasanya memiliki berat badan yang stabil bahkan cenderung ideal.

Aku takut terkena penyakit itu, karena dari seluruh jenis penyakit psikiatri yang ada, anoreksia dan bulimia menempati urutan penyebab kematian tertinggi.

xxx

Cermin, tahukah kamu pantulan darimu membuatku ingin mati? Aku hanya ingin memiliki tubuh yang kurus dan tinggi. Tapi kenapa hal itu begitu sulit?

Ketika aku ingin menurunkan berat badan, tidak ada yang bisa membantuku. Aku hanya bisa melakukannya sendirian. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti keadaanku. Orangtuaku tahu kalau aku ingin kurus, tapi mereka hanya menyuruhku untuk olahraga saja. Mereka tidak membantuku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Dietlah yang normal, diet yang seimbang." kata Mom seenaknya.

Kau tidak tahu rasanya, Mom! Aku sudah mencoba, tapi selalu gagal! Kau tidak pernah membantu! Ya tentu saja kau tidak pernah membantu, karena kau juga mempunyai masalah berat badan! Kau bahkan tidak pernah membantuku untuk menyiapkan makanan-makanan rendah lemak.

Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Walaupun aku selalu browsing di internet tentang masalah ini, tapi tetap saja aku sulit untuk melakukannya .

"Agar tubuhmu kurus, sebaiknya kamu berolahraga. Jangan banyak makan makanan ringan." kata Daddy yang selalu berkata seperti itu tanpa mau membantuku. Olahraga saja tidak cukup bagiku. Bahkan kau sering memberiku junk food.

"Sekarang kamu sudah kurus, Sakura! Jangan diet-diet lagi, memangnya kamu mau sekurus apa sih?"

_Hell!_ Kurus? Itu menurut kalian! Aku masih merasa gemuk, apalagi ketika aku melihat pantulan tubuhku di cermin. Aku bingung mengapa kalian bilang tubuhku sudah kurus.

"Jangan diet ekstrim hingga tidak makan, Sakura! Itu membahayakan kesehatanmu!"

_Shut the fuck up!_

Kalian tidak mengerti, dan tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang aku rasakan! Kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku yang begitu memperhatikan penampilan. Kalian tidak mengerti rasanya menjadi diriku, aku SANGAT TAKUT gemuk dan itu membuatku frustasi. Kalian tidak mengerti betapa lelahnya aku untuk menurunkan berat badan. Kalian tidak mengerti rasanya aku yang mengingkan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna. Kalian tidak mengerti kalau aku begitu iri dengan adikku dan teman-temanku yang memiliki tubuh yang kurus!

Kalian hanya berkata dengan mudah. Tapi kalian tidak pernah membantuku ketika aku menjalani proses penurunan berat badan. Kalian tidak pernah menuntunku dalam diet ini. Akhirnya, aku melakukan ini sendirian, dan terjebak dalam diet yang salah.

Tidak ada yang tahu aku yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang tau berapa kali waktu aku menangis di kamar tidurku. Tidak ada yang tau berapa kali aku kehilangan harapan. Tidak ada yang tahu pikiran-pikiran yang melewati kepalaku ketika aku sedih. Tidak ada yang tahu berapa kali aku tersenyum palsu.

_Nobody. Knows. Me._

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku sangat frustasi dengan semua ini. Bahkan teman-temanku tidak tahu karena aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama mereka seperti tidak ada masalah. Aku yang memang pintar menyembunyikan masalahku, atau mereka yang tidak peka?

Atau mungkin..

Mereka memang tidak perduli?

Aku hanya ingin terlihat sempurna. Aku ingin memiliki tubuh yang kurus.

Keinginanku..

Tidak salah, kan?

.

.

.

_Mirror, mirror, on my wall,_

___I just want to be thin, pretty and __tall__  
_

_Mirror, mirror, if I change my hair,_

_maybe someone will care?_

_Mirror, mirror, if I starve myself,_

_at least I'll be beautiful, forget my health._

_Mirror, mirror, if I cut my wrist_

_will I feel like I exist?_

_Mirror, Mirror, don't you see?_

_What you show, is ruining me.  
_

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

Sebenarnya aku bingung ingin membuat fanfic ini hanya sampai disini, atau membuatnya menjadi multi-chapter. Kalau dilanjutkan, mungkin aku akan menambahkan sedikit romance, walaupun aku belum terpikirkan jalan ceritanya.

Gimana ceritanya? Maaf kalau banyak typo, jelek, dan membosankan, hehe. Sakura ga lebay loh ya, orang kayak Sakura memang ada dan banyak di dunia ini. Pengidapnya kebanyakan cewek, tapi cowok juga ada._.

Buat kalian yang sedang berdiet, jangan kayak Sakura ya, bahaya w Sakura sebenarnya tau kalau dia mengidap eating disorder, tapi dia gamau ngakuin =w=

Biasanya, mengidap anorexia & bulimia itu kalo ngaca selalu beda dengan dirinya yang asli. Jadi apa yang mereka lihat dikaca, berbeda dengan kenyataan aslinya. Misalnya, sebenernya mereka udah kurus/langsing, tapi pas dia ngaca di cermin, yang ada malah sosok mereka yang gendut._. haha aneh kan? :D

Disini ada ga yang mengidap eating disorder seperti Sakura? Seperti Anorexia, Bulimia, atau mungkin.. Binge?

Review ya :D


End file.
